Pig convention or the art of speaking your mind
by Leonie1988
Summary: This is a one shot about what could have happened after the little argument Izzie and Derek had in "Life During Wartime". D/I... A one shot turned into more!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, I usually don't write oneshots, but this story might not stay that way, if I get a few reviews!**

**I recently watched a few old eps and this scene kind of got me hooked up… I have always been a Izzie/Derek fan, so here it goes…**

**.**

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

**_Episode: Life During Wartime_**

_**Izzie**__: Owen Hunt is a murdering sadistic bastard._

_**Derek**__: Lemme guess. First wet lab?_

_**Izzie**__: He's stabbing pigs. Defenseless pigs, or as he likes to call them live tissue because God forbid you should call them animals._

_**Derek**__: He is the new head of trauma, Stevens. It may not be ideal, but if that's how he does things, you should roll with it._

_**Izzie**__: We don't need live subjects. What happened to 'first do no harm', that's not just about humans, that's about all living things._

_**Derek**__: Actually, I think that it's just about humans._

_**Izzie**__: I'm saying this to you as my roommate and not my attending. ... You disgust me._

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Derek couldn't believe what Izzie Stevens had just told him. He disgusted her?

He ran after her and pulled her into a vacant room.

"What the hell? I'm your boss!"

"Derek or Dr. Sheperd or Mer's boyfriend or whatever, seriously?. You have to adjust to the fact, that you are NOT just my boss, you are my roommate AND one of my best friends boyfriend, too. You are still my teacher and you are still my boss, but… look, I see you half naked on a regular basis, you eat our cereals and my cakes and cookies. Sometimes we four watch movies together in the evenings…" he looked at her and was quiet during her little rant, but when he started to grin a little bit, she stopped talking and looked at him angry. "You think that's funny?"

"Yes… no, not really." Now he looked thoughtful at his hands and when he didn't say anything, she decided to ask him.

"Why is that?"

"Stevens, I see you half naked all the time, too. I know that I'm not just your boss, but when I don't separate our working relationship and our 'friendship' or whatever, I'd walk around the hospital and every time I see you, I'd see you… I'd think of you half naked." he stopped, obviously a little bit surprised about himself, that he even had the guts to tell her that. Izzie's eyes went wide and now it was her turn to watch her hands coyly. She looked confused and you could see, that her brain was working really hard to wrap her head around what he had just told her, than she seemed to come to a decision.

"Alright Dr. Sheperd. I… I have a patient… I have to go." and as fast as it had started, it was over.

But was it really over, because she walked away from it?

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Okay, that's supposed to be everything, but I'd like to do more, but only if you want it too, so speak you mind guys! Say what you think! **

**(But I don't want any "hate-mails" from MerDer or Lexzie lovers, pleaseeeee!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have two reviews, that is enough for me! But this story is gonna keep coming in little pieces, but in a tight rhythm!

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

It was three o'clock in the morning and Izzie just wanted to go to the bathroom, when there was a noise in the kitchen or the living room.

Meredith was out with Derek and Alex, the bastard, could be heard snoring in the whole house, so there had to be someone, who didn't belong there.

She had taken a self-defense course once during her modeling time, because she had gotten scary letters and there were man following her around, so she took the advice from a friend to learn how to defend herself.

The lights were out and Izzie couldn't see a thing, until she saw a black shadow moving and a little sneeze. The burglar went from the living room to the kitchen, perfect.

Izzie tiptoed the steps further down, until she was right behind him. She did a quick move and he was with his stomach on the kitchen counter and his hands were behind his back.

"Shit!"

"What do you want or I will call the police!"

"Izzie! It's me!"

Quickly she let goof him and he turned around.

"Derek… I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just… I thought you were someone breaking in."

"Well obviously I am not. Oh god Stevens, you sure do have a nice grip. Where did you learn that?"

"I'm sorry again and, well… I took a course to protect me from crazy fans during my modeling times and I grew up in a trailer park, I think that should be enough. But what are you doing here? I thought Meredith was out with you?"

"She was paged and I told her I'd be waiting here for her."

"It is three in the morning."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Whatever… you want some cake or cookies? I made them tonight."

She didn't even wait for him to answer, she took them out of the fridge and put them on the table.

"Izzie, I wanted to apologize for the other day…I…"

"It's fine. I'll be going back to bed."

"No wait, don't run away again."

"Derek, we shouldn't even be having this conversation. Your girlfriend and my friend, who is like a sister to me, could come back every second."

Derek looked like he understood and sat down.

"You are right, of course, I'm sorry."

She nodded an turned to leave again.

"But there would be no harm done, when we, as roommates would eat a piece of cake together."

He smiled and grabbed a second chair for her.

"Come, sit."

She took two forks from a drawer and gave him one, while both started to laugh out loud.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next piece. Enjoy!

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Izzie stood in the middle of pike place market, trying to remember what she forgot to buy.

She had, once again, eaten all their stock last night, so she decided to fill up the cupboards again, buy a lock and give the only key to Meredith.

She took out her phone and dialed Meredith number.

It ringed two times and then somebody picked up.

"Meredith phone, hello?"

"Oh hey, it's Izzie. Derek, do you know if we still have eggs in the fridge? Because I'm standing at the egg stand at the market and can't seem to remember."

"I think they're empty, but I've already bought some, turn around."

She did and he was right behind her, holding up a package of eggs.

"I think we are the only ones ever buying groceries in the house." Izzie said and both smiled.

"Why do you have Mer's cell?"

"Mines out. Coffee?"

"You have a very small vocabulary Mr. I'm-a-smart-Brain-Surgeon."

"Oh really Mrs. I-forgot-what-to-buy and didn't-answer-my-question?"

"HA! I'm no Misses, I'm a Miss. But to get back to your question boss, yes, I'd like a coffee."

They went over to a coffee cart and he ordered two cappuccino.

"Okay, now you're being bossy."

"Well, I can't help it, the suit fits."

"Arrogant." she said, hiding it in a cough.

"Witch." he said in the same way, what earned him a slap on the arm.

"Hey!"

"You totally deserved it!"

"You called me arrogant!"

"Because you are. That's a fact, but I'm no witch!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her in another direction.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

She continued asking him where they were going, but he said no word, until he stopped and opened the door to a little shop.

"Come in."

She stepped inside and her eyes went wide.

"What is this place?"

"It's a second hand shop for crazy and unusual stuff, you can find everything here. Look over here. I wanted to buy it a thousand times, but than I stop and think, no, you don't need it… but than I come back and I like it again… it's a vicious circle."

"Does Meredith know about your love affair with a 120 year old surgical mask?"

"No, you're the only one."

She smiled at him and had a very potential dangerous feeling in her stomach when he smiled back.

"Flowers!" she said.

"What?"

"We still need flowers, we should be going!"

She turned around and went back outside. He stood on the same spot a few seconds longer, trying to clear his head of wrong ideas, before following her.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

.

I hope you liked it! Yes? No? :-D

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**4th Part! Have fun!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Staying away from your boss was not possible. After their three strange accouters with each other over the last few days, Izzie decided, she would keep her distance for a while. It was obvious, that a connection between them had been made and that it would be even harder for them, if they were constantly around each other. At least it was like that for Izzie, she didn't know what Derek was thinking. But her good intentions over her free day were shattered, being back in real life at the hospital, were they met each other all the time, working together on a case or simply seeing each other in the hallway. And judging from his look when he saw her, he felt the same. Felt the same, what a strange way of putting it. Was she 'feeling' anything or were the strange sensations she was having just a chemical reaction? Something she couldn't control, so it wasn't her fault? Something that started in a stupid pig convention, where emotions and opinions were boiling over, at least on her side? But the longer she thought it through and tried to analyze it, whatever it was, the more complicated and confusing it got.

She was so lost in her thoughts while she walked to their secret deserted hallway, which only they knew about, that she ran into an old hospital bed, that was parked there and forgotten.

"Shit!" she exclaimed and sat down on it to look at her hip bone that hurt the most, it would probably turn blue in a matter of minutes. She pulled her top at to get a better look and a bit of her skin was scraped off. It looked worse than it actually was, she decided and continued on her way.

------

Her luck didn't get better that day, she constantly bumped against something with the sore spot and it hurt like hell.

Now she was scrubbing in to assist Derek on a brain surgery, when she tried not to lean against the water basins, what looked really awkward and clumsy.

Then, with all her luck today, Dr. Sheperd walked in and laughed out loud.

"What are you doing Stevens? Are you practicing a new mating ritual?"

"Very funny." she said and turned around, raising her hands up in the air, to keep he hands clean.

"Don't make fun of me when I'm hurt." she said, pouting a bit. She didn't do something wrong, she was just having fun with her boss/roommate.

"Why? What happened?"

"I hurt my hip earlier, it's only a small scratch, but I can't lean against the washbasin."

"Show me."

"No."

He was surprised at her insistence, but then he understood, but decided to tease her a little bit more.

"Come on, I'm not gonna tell."

"I would have to scrub in again!"

"You can't start the operation without me anyway and I'm just coming in, so come on." he hadn't thought she would, but she pulled up her scrub top and pushed down her scrub bottoms a bit and showed him her scratch.

"Ow, I would curl up like a baby in some On-Call room if I were you. It must hurt like hell."

She had a huge hematoma on her hip, it was dark blue and a long scraper ran through it.

"It looks worth than it is."

"Let Dr. Torres have a look at it later."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but that's all I'm going to do."

She turned around again to start to scrub in all over again and Derek joined her.

"Oh and Stevens?"

"Yes?"

"Nice tat."

He had seen it before, but he couldn't resist teasing her.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Hope you liked it! No? Speak you mind! I'm listening!

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everybody for all your nice reviews!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Izzie sat outside on the swing, drinking a glass of wine, relaxing for the first time in days, but still couldn't keep her mind away from the hospital and Derek. She was so attracted to him, that she couldn't breathe while he stood next to her or was just in the same room with her. At the same time though, whenever she was around Meredith, she felt incredibly stupid and some kind of embarrassed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and she realized it was the front door, that had been thrown closed. It was Derek who stormed outside and stood in the front garden for a second, before beginning to kick the nearest tree with all his strength.

"I'm sure the tree didn't mean it, whatever it did!" she yelled over to him over his panting and growling. He turned around quickly, being obviously caught by surprise by her.

"Hey Izzie, I didn't know you were here." he said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I was just taking a minute to myself, my head runs in overdrive every time I come home from work. Can I help with anything? Do you need someone to vent?"

"She drives me crazy. Or we drive each other crazy. She pulled away from me lately and I felt very far away from her, because of… Anyway, I wanted a break, but she freaked out and threw the phone at me."

"Okay, that sounds slightly crazy." she didn't know what else to say, knowing full well she had some kind of part in this, if by choice or not.

"Come, sit down, I have a almost full bottle of wine over here, drink with me."

He came over and sat down beside her, taking her offered glass and emptying it in one gulp.

"Someone is thirsty." she grinned and drank out of the bottle now, after refilling his.

"Right back at you girl." he said, throwing her his first smile since their conversation started.

"When my father started throwing things, I used to hide under my bed, that's no option for you of course."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, he left when I was seven, luckily, I never saw him again afterwards. My mom was the only one working anyway. I joined her when I was twelve."

"You worked with twelve to get yourself and you mother through life? Where did you grow up?" he said, looking genuinely upset, but interested.

"Mer never told you? I'm surprised. Well, I lived in Chehalis, you know the trailer park… I got out of there when I was eighteen, after an unplanned pregnancy, following adoption. Then I modeled to get through med school… and here I am. One fiancée, one probation and one cheating boyfriend later, still standing." both looked shocked, her for telling him all of that and he, because he never knew what really lay inside of Izzie Stevens.

"I'm sorry for loading all that on you… I never told anybody all of this, my feelings and my past and…"

"It's fine."

"Please don't tell anybody about the adoption, nobody knows and I want to keep it that way."

"Your secret is safe with me."

He lifted his arm and stroked her cheek a bit, whereupon she turned around. Now their faces were only mere millimeters away from another.

He asked innocently with his beautiful eyes and everything Izzie could do was nod, before he closed the gab behind them and their lips met in a long awaited, soft kiss. Izzie couldn't explain it, it was hot and cold and explosive all in one. She could feel his tender breath from his nose tickling hers and his hand, still stroking her cheek. The kiss only lasted about six seconds, but when they pulled apart, it felt like an eternity. As if it was meant to be. As if all this time they had known each other, but always seem to look past one another.

"Could you do that again." she asked, surprised of herself.

"Most certainly." he said and their lips met once more, this time in a much longer, a bit more heated kiss. This time it was Derek who pulled away first, before things went out of hand.

"I should go back inside."

She didn't answer, so he stood and walked slowly to the door, his legs felt as if they would give away under him any second.

He left her alone, still sitting on the same spot she sat earlier.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Hope it was fine, was it? Tell me! And THANK YOU for all your sweet reviews so far!**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**I usually don't do "previously"'s, but now here I am, doing one… ;-)**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

_Previously…_

_He asked innocently with his beautiful eyes and everything Izzie could do was nod, before he closed the gab behind them and their lips met in a long awaited, soft kiss. Izzie couldn't explain it, it was hot and cold and explosive all in one. She could feel his tender breath from his nose tickling hers and his hand, still stroking her cheek. The kiss only lasted about six seconds, but when they pulled apart, it felt like an eternity. As if it was meant to be. As if all this time they had known each other, but always seem to look past one another._

…

_He left her alone, still sitting on the same spot she sat earlier._

_…_

* * *

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Did I really kiss her?

Did he really kiss me?

I did.

He did.

They sat across from each other two days later, when the Chief had invited them, all of Bailey's former interns and their attendings, to a little brainstorming to optimize patient care.

"I haven't invited all of the residents, it's not necessary, to many heads make it even more complicated. Okay, we'll do one round, everybody says something that he or she thinks should be worked on. Dr. Grey."

Derek vaguely heard the Chiefs words and the words of the people after that. All he thought about was the kiss and from time to time he stole a glance at the woman across from him, turning away quickly when she caught him.

"Dr. Sheperd… it's your turn! Dr. Sheperd?… Dr. Sheperd!"

Derek just then realized it was his turn to say something, so he made something up about people forgetting the names of the patients and that the patients would feel much more comfortable, when they would be more included in the rounds and all the medical talk. He was happy when they moved on to Karev who sat beside him.

Izzie looked at Derek while he spoke. It was the first time in the meeting, where she could just watch him without anybody being suspicious about it, but she didn't stop when it was Alex turn, she just kept on watching him. Their eyes met briefly and she could see his eyes lit up a bit or was she imagining things now? Derek loved Meredith right? She heard the person next to her talk and knew it was her turn soon, so she scanned through her notes again, because she didn't want to forget anything, she had a lot to say.

Izzie talked about how patients feel, when they are talked about as only surgeries, that the nurses and the doctors should communicate better, when it comes to the patients wishes and… well, she went on and on about a thousand other things.

"Okay, Dr. Stevens, thank you, you have a few very good points there and you are the only one that came prepared, so thank you. And everybody else should take a page out of her book. Okay, now we have eight points which I think are worth talking about…"

Their eyes met again and this time they didn't look away.

He mouthed the words "Let's meet." to her and she mouthed back "Work." and pointing her finger at him and then at herself, without anyone noticing. He nodded "Okay".

Should I ask her out?

Will he ask me out?

I should.

I hope.

.

.

to be continued...

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

.

**That's it for now, perhaps there will be something up tomorrow… please give me one or two reviews! And thanks to everybody who already reviewed!**

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everybody for the nice reviews! I'm not the only one in D/I world, that makes me feel confident! Enjoy!**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

After the meeting, Derek went straight to Izzie and told her she could scrub in on his surgeries for the day. They acted casual so nobody would notice it was anything more than a what it should be. They would talk later, when they were alone.

"Dr. Stevens, would you come to my office later? We have to discuss one of the surgeries first, because it hasn't been done before and you won't find anything about it in the books."

"Thank you, that would be great… I mean, sure, why not." she turned around and as soon as she was around the corner hit herself on her head, what she didn't know was that he had followed her and was standing right behind her.

He leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"We can also go together."

Izzie felt his warm breath in her bare neck and her mind went crazy with imagination. He couldn't do this to her in front of everybody, someone would notice, but when she turned around she saw, that everybody had left and that they were nearly alone now, beside a nurse and a patient.

"You lead the way boss." she couldn't help but smile when she said that, that was definitely flirting what she did.

They walked side by side a few corridors, before he opened the door to his office and let her in.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"It seems we are full of awkward and beautiful meetings lately." he said.

"It seems so. What do you think?"

"I think that it wouldn't hurt to have a drink together. Nothing serious. It wouldn't be cheating, because me and Mer are not together anymore."

"Yeah she told me, it's still weird."

"It is more for you."

"Could we keep it a secret?"

"Our date or meeting or conference or sit-in?" he smiled his famous McDreamy smile and Izzie couldn't do anything else but smile back and nod.

"We can do that if it makes you feel better."

She nodded again and Derek took a step in her direction.

"What are you doing?" she asked and widened her eyes.

"I'm coming closer." he said, looking at her with confidence in his actions.

"And now?" she asked. Shit flirting again she thought.

"You take a step."

She made the next move and when she started to ask what now, he quickly pulled her into another kiss. They were both wild in their movements and so they tumbled over their own feet. Izzie fell back into a chair and Derek landed half on her, sitting in front of her.

"Your floor is slippery." she said, panting a bit.

"Must be your shoes." he answered and sat up, so he could reach her lips with his again in a stormy kiss. He moved his hand under her scrub top and she winced a bit when he touched her bruise.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine, it's only my bruise."

He lifted up her shirt and blew over it, then he kissed it and Izzie bit her lip to contain a moan. Then he kissed her navel and now she let a soft moan out, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She then pulled his face up again and captured his mouth with hers again.

Sadly they were interrupted by a knock on the door and they only had seconds to straighten out, before the Chief walked in.

"Perfect you two, I wanted to talk to you…"

Derek and Izzie looked at each other and they inwardly thanked god in heaven, that the chief had the decency to knock.

"Okay Richard, what is this all about?"

They sat down and talked with him, but both their minds were somewhere entirely else.

.

To be continued...

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Not a perfect chapter I know... and I will work on it!**

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**After a little break (SO SORRY FOR THAT!)… lets continue, shall we?**

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Richard didn't leave for another twenty minutes and when he was finally gone, they REALLY had to talk about the case, otherwise it would be suspicious if they were in his office for twenty minutes, but Izzie had no idea what she was doing in surgery. Derek didn't think so though… he kissed her again as soon as the chief was gone, but Izzie pulled back.

"Derek, please… you have to tell me about the surgery, I don't want to look stupid in the OR…" she said, still being distracted by Derek who kissed her neck.

"I lied, it's no special surgery, I just wanted to get into your pants." he joked and his hand wandered again.

"I know that that is not true."

"Fine…" he said with mock disappointment in his eyes.

"Good boy. Now lets get out of here, you can tell me during lunch, that's much safer for me." she smiled and he gave her one last kiss before putting his stethoscope back around his neck.

"Agreed."

"And by the way, let's wait a bit more, we haven't even been on our first secret date."

"But I won't be able to keep a clear head during the surgery."

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Begging doesn't work with me." she smiled and he finally followed her out in the hallway.

"… and there is still Mer." she whispered.

"I don't want to do anything before I feel good about her. We can go out,… but it wouldn't be cheating for you Derek, but it would be for me, because she is my friend. You know?"

"I know it's hard for you. I understand."

"Thanks you Derek, you are a gentleman."

"And look were that brought me." he mocked and Izzie smiled.

"Lets see what the future holds."

.

.

To be continued very soon...

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Short… but that's what this story was set out to be… it just became more ;-) The next one will be a sweet incident again!!!**

.

.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

Izzie was sitting in her usual secret spot, not a one of her friends knew about this place and though she loved them as family, they could be very annoying at times. It was a small room in the basement; it had been vacant ever since they started working here. It held only a few boxes, a few old chairs, discarded hospital beds and televisions, that nobody seemed to use anymore. She only came here, when things started piling up. She had come here during her hardest times, Alex and Denny and now she was here, yet again because of a guy, this time her beautiful boss Derek. Dammed, she couldn't start to call him beautiful! She had just told him they had to wait! A few 'meetings' were fine, but she could never do that to Mer. She would ruin all of her friendships she had built her in Seattle Grace. She could never lose her family over a guy. He just wasn't worth it, was he?

Derek watched her slipping out of a patient's room at lunch time, walking straight to this little room he now stood in front of. She had been in there for a good three minutes now. The door was slightly ajar, so he stepped closer, trying to peek inside, but he couldn't see anything. So he decided to just go for it and he opened the door slowly and let it shut close behind me.

Izzie looked up. "Oh no! The door! It only from the outside!" she yelled, jumped up from her sitting position and jiggled the handle. "Dammed, were are locked in here!"

She turned around and saw a very amused looking Derek in front if her.

"What?" she asked, slightly angry.

"Sorry, but why are you getting so worked up? We both have cell phones, let's just call someone."

Izzie looked him in the eye and took a step in his direction. "You are so smart aren't you? Yes, we do have cell phones, but they won't work down here, we are in the BASEMENT!"

The grin fell from his face and she looked up at him with confidence.

"Shit. Sorry."

"Yeah I thought so. But it's fine, you could not have known."

"What are you doing here anyway? Here is nothing!" he asked said.

Izzie calmed down a notch and sat back down on one of the TVs. "That's why I am here, I have time to think down here, far away from all the hectic upstairs." she said, while Derek took a seat on one of the boxes , but not without pulling her on his lab.

"Hey what are you doing?" Izzie smiled and tried to free herself, but she couldn't hold back the laughter.

"I'm taking advantage of the time we will spend together the next couple of hours, because nobody will look for us down here."

"They'll freak out! Their best brain surgeon is missing after all…" Izzie said, trying to stand up again, but was held back by Derek.

"And their best intern." he added what put a smile in her face again.

"You little charmer, who thought you had it in you? Arrogance is not your only trait!" she said and they both smiled widely at one another.

"So what do we do now, Dr. Sheperd?" she asked him, not really realizing she was still in his arms.

All he did as an answer was kiss her. Why had she not seen this coming? They had kissed before on two different occasions to be exact, but this time it was different. There was nothing there to interrupt them. No chief and no Meredith.

Izzie ran one hand through his thick hair and the other rested against his chest. Derek took the one from his chest in his and squeezed it lightly.

Izzie knew they had to stop this before it went any further. She had to stop it, because he sure as hell wouldn't. "Derek…"

She broke the kiss and he looked at her. He saw in her eyes that she had doubts again.

"Meredith is not here. It's only us. It doesn't change anything. We already have feelings for each other." he told her.

She looked at him and knew how wrong it was and at the same time how good it felt to lie in his arms like this – kissing him. He saw the her rebellion crumble and before she could say anything more, he had captured her lips in another heated kiss, this time much more pressing and wanting. All she could do was respond. She was helpless. He gently stood up with her in his arms and walked over to one of the beds, were he lay her down gently, before joining her in it. It was a bit dusty, but they didn't mind, all they could think about was the other person. Each piece of clothing was being pulled off of the other one with more haste than the previous one. They couldn't stop now if they wanted to.

"You are so beautiful Isobel Stevens." Derek whispered into her ear as she lay naked in front of him.

"You are not that bad yourself, Gorgeous." Izzie replied and pulled him back down on top of her.

.

.·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .L.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .o.·. .·. .·. .n.·. .·. .·. .i.·. .·. .·. .e.·. .·. .·. .1.·. .·. .·. .9.·. .·. .·. .8.·. .·. .·. .8. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·. .·.

.

**Please tell me what you think and you'll get a juicy piece next!**

**.**

**.  
**


End file.
